Kentesh
A minor Goa'uld once a member of the Joint Atlantis Expedition. Being a pretty young goa'uld, he never got to create his own mythology, although once he arrived in the Pegasus galaxy, he impersonated the God of the underworld on the planet Hinnom. History Soon... Stargate Renaissance After his arrival in the galaxy pegasus as part of the Atlantis Expedition, Kentesh was sent along with the engineers present in the team, to understand the functioning of the city's life support systems. Apparently collaborative, Kentesh collected information secretly about not only the vital systems of the city / ship, but also about the defensive systems including the large shield and the drone rigging, at the time hardly known by the goa'uld. Like the remaining goa'uld of the expedition, he maintained his image of cover for the first year, until he left the city of Atlantis and stopped on some intermediate planets before reaching the designated planet that was later called Hinnom. On the planet, Kentesh used the population still terrorized by the arrival of the goa'uld by passing themselves as a God of Heaven. Thanks to his particular dialectic, he soon succeeded in standing as the sovereign of the entire planet awaiting the arrival of the ship from the Milky Way with the instrumentation for the construction of ha'tak ships. Thanks to the information obtained, Kentesh and the rest of the goa'uld present in the Atlantis expedition, they devised a new type of ha'tak that renamed Mel'tak. The latter more powerful and fast, became the model of spaceships goa'uld for the galaxy pegasus, abandoning the ha'tak of the Milky Way. The choice of this new ship dictated by the presence of the Wraith in the galaxy, became the spacecraft mainly used by goa'uld in this galaxy despite the low numbers due to the lack of naquadah present in the galaxy pegasus. Rise and fall In the following decades, Kentesh continued exploring a small area of the galaxy, finding some planets suitable for colonization and the creation of underground bases. Thanks to a vast disinformation campaign, he convinced the populations of different planets subjected to goa'uld raids, to move into his possessions and live in the underground cities, becoming servants of the same Kentesh as Jaffà and slaves for his lust for power. The latter, though entering into contact sporadically with the Wraith, wisely avoided the clash, managing to hide the coordinates of all the planets of his realm, witnessing a perpetual conflict with the other goa'uld realms, intent on fighting each other against the other is against powers like Wraith and Vanir. Fortunately, no planet under Kentesh's control was explored by any Atlantis team, avoiding the possible leakage of information that an exploration would entail. With knowledge of the existence of the Asuran, he has no contact with the latter of any kind. Unlike his brothers, Kentesh conducted a policy of absolute isolationism, remaining completely hidden, so as to induce the remaining goa'uld to believe in his death on some unknown planet. The goa'uld appears again when Ra arrived aboard a Hok'kesh in the galaxy. Aware of the figure of Ra himself, he sought contact by sending a messenger and gifts to the goa'uld ruler. The news of the fall of Gemini, did not catch the goa'uld unprepared, who however tried to keep the coordinates of his possessions secret. In the following years some skirmishes between the goa'uld and the Wraith, allowed Ra to know the location of the planet Hinnom. In 2079 a fleet invaded the planet Hinnom that remained temporarily unguarded by a threat to another of the worlds of the goa'uld. Captured by the forces of Ra, Kentesh realized that in order to survive he would have to submit to the will of Ra himself. Formally retained power over his territories, Kentesh decided to emerge as a favored ruler of the same Ra during the battle of Salitis against Ajax's remaining forces. Most of his fleet was destroyed during the battle leaving him exposed to external dangers. To make matters worse, the arrival of a Wraith fleet gave the final blow to the remaining forces of Kentesh. The Wraith destroyed all the surviving ships of Kentesh and the other goa'uld by killing them in the fight. After his death, to avoid anarchy, Ra took full control of the possessions of the deceased goa'uld while waiting to settle an heir to the deceased goa'uld. Personality Kentesh is a Goa'uld who is domineering and planning for long periods, even if he is still very young. He relies on voluntary cooperation from his subjects, providing them with incentives such as protection, peace and prosperity, and in return receives taxes, volunteer forces and the right to arbitration, rather than fear and oppression, as many others do. His goal is a long-term and powerful empire that he wants to achieve through technological advances, but also through tight centralization and unification. He relies on colonization and the intermingling of the species living under him and their peoples to build a more homogeneous and stable territory than any Goa'uld before. It is his lust for power and his experience that dictates to him that contented peoples, rarely, never rebel, and even under enemy occupation, are ready to continue fighting for their formerly better lives. In addition, Kentesh is convinced that a realm body like him has planned as a permanent area and firmly closed structure, in addition to colonies, religion, culture and civilization also requires a common unifying ideology. Category:Goa'uld (Pg) Category:Goa'uld Deceased